New Romances
by FiyeraAlexander
Summary: A Charlene/Theodore FanFic, cause i totally ship them :D In this Charlene and Theo are the same age which is -of course- Younger than the rest, for some reason Britt is repeating. Charlene in this is kinda part of my imagination.. T Cause im paranoid
1. Questions

New Romances

Chapter 1

Questions

_**Disclaimer**_I do not own The Chipmunks, Chipettes or Charlene (Technically but you i kinda tweaked Charlene so she is more OC)

(_**A/N**ok so i know i havent updated TT for a while but i got writers block then yesterday his popped into my head, it's not great but im happy with it, there should only be one more chapter after this.. lemme know what yu think. in this Charlene and Theo are the same age which is -of course- Younger than the rest, for some reason Britt is repeating.. ill put info about Scott up soon he's an OC (obviously) and Charlene in this is kinda part of my imagination.. any way lemme know what you think.. :) FiyeraAlexander )_

She looked across the room at him and smiled when she caught him looking at her, she stuck her tongue out and he made a biting motion. She nearly burst into laughter because she knew he would never actually bite her he watched the laughter tears run down her face as she tried not to laugh and snickered. Ten minutes later he left the room and she used the opportunity to get back at him, she hopped up quickly, bolted across the room, grabbed his school book and pencil-case and hid it, her best friend yelled out

"That's going to backfire on you and you know it." she shrugged and walked back to near her seat trying not to laugh when he walked back into the room net before she sat down, she leant down to her best friend and whispered quietly,

"Not a word." she made a zipping motion with her hand while her best friend rolled her eyes and nodded.

"ok where is it Charlene?" he looked her trying to make eye contact.

"I dunno what you're talking about." she avoided his eyes at all cost to stop from laughing and giving in.

" sure you don't now where it is?" he stepped closer and she backed into the wall and pressed her hands against the wall flat as if trying to push through it.

" I really don't know what you're talking about."

He smirked and rose an eyebrow "are you sure," he stepped so that there was barely any room and her breath caught in her throat, "think long and hard about it C, long and hard." he whispered in her ear his breath barely touching her neck she had to resist the urge to moan softly.

"Oi keep it G-rated you two!" Britt yelled and the pair sprung apart with Charlene blushing furiously and Theo smirked it being his turn to act dumb.

"Gee Barbie I dunno what you're talking about." she huffed and sat against the seat while Charlene felt her heart pounding against her ribcage and tried to regain her calm composure. He turned back to her,

"Well? Where are they?" he said with a smirk.

"I'll tell ya but it's gonna cost ya." she smirked right back at him, he got closer.

"I'm listening," she pointed over towards the teacher's desk/keyboard and he raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said it was gonna cost me?" She giggled.

"Oh it will, later." she smirked and he raised his eyebrows in surprise and nodded.

"I can't say I'm looking forward to it." she giggled,

"you'll like it, I promise." if his eyebrows could have shot up any further they probably would have, Britney gasped hearing the double meaning in Charlene's voice and nearly choked on the water she was drinking. Charlene leant to see around Theo who still had her backed against a wall and was less than thirty centimetres from her and making her heart race, she looked at Brit and smiled as innocently as possible,

"problem cousin?" Brit shook her head eyes still wide. Charlene chuckled and stood upright.

"Hey C can I talk to you? Like outside?" he avoided her eyes at all cost which was normally her tactic and he looked nervous which was normally, again.

"oh, yea sure." he walked towards the door and she followed slowly her stomach doing back flips the whole time. He walked out towards a tree while the wind whipped around them, Charlene mused how convenient it was that she had decided to get up early to put her hair up and do her make up, lost in thought trying to distract her natural need to bolt in the other direction to Theodore she slammed into him and nearly fell backwards, and she would have if it hadn't been for him catching her by the waist and pulling her towards him.

"oh uh sorry Theo" she blushed furiously and looked down. Hearing a chuckle she looked up and saw Theo looking at her with his forest green eyes, softened by the smile in them.

"you, uh, wanted to talk?" she said hearing her voice shaking and knowing there was fear in her eyes, he nodded and she suddenly saw fear and nerves in his eyes. She walked to a tree nearby and leant against to brace herself.

"you see, uh," he ran his hand through his hair and paused as if unsure how to continue his sentence then after taking a breath he continued, "you see I've kinda grown to like you, a lot, as in more than a friend." he stopped and searched her face.

"But Theo, I-" he cut her off suddenly blushing a furious bright red.

"I know you like Scott but I had to tell you cause I mean there's no harm putting it out there." he turned to walk away but not before she saw the tears blurring his green eyes, his beautiful forest green eyes. The wind started to pick up as she started to run after him panicking.

"Theodore! Wait!" She grabbed his hand and spun him around. "What made you think I like Scott? I like YOU. And I have for a long time." the wind whipped her ponytail around her face and she saw his eyes widen in shock.

"What, but Scott's better than me, he's good-looking, he's funny and you always muck around like you're dating." she shook her head trying not to laugh.

"You really don't see how great you are do you Theo?" she put her hands on his face. "you're sweet, cute, funny and just plain amazing, sure Scott's a great guy and one of my closest friends but that's all." Charlene stood on the tips of her toes to look into his eyes and saw the small smile on his lips.

"you really mean it?" his eyes searched her face. Charlene nodded then kissed Theodore softly on the lips.

"does that answer your question?" he nodded then kissed her again harder this time and backed her up against the tree. Charlene sighed happily and wrapped her hands around Theo's neck, they broke apart and Charlene giggled.

"so, um, what does this mean?"

Theo looked stumped for a moment then smiled.

"Charlene Jamieson Haey, would you like to go out with me?" Charlene squealed and threw her arms around him grinning madly.

"Yes Theo! Oh my gosh yes." Theodore grinned at her excitement and spun her around.

"shall we go back inside? Class is due to start any minute now." Charlene nodded at Theo's question and smoothed her red skirt down, fixed her loosely hung red tie and fixed the white blouse that had been tucked neatly into her skirt, they started towards the class room and once they were away from the wind she tightened her ponytail that was pulled back with her favourite jewelled red hair tie. Theodore chuckled as he watched her frown in concentration.

She rolled her eyes,

"quiet Mr 'all I wear is green converse, a green shirt or hoodie and a pair of jeans' at least I put effort into how I look." she stuck her tongue out and walked toward the door.

"At least I'm not wearing a jewelled hair tie and a pair of red flats bows on them." Charlene spun around shocked.

"What's wrong with how I-" Theo cut her off by kissing her softly just as the class room door opened and Britt stepped out.

"Oh my god! I thought you'd killed each other but no you're just making out... Wait a second! What did I miss?" Charlene laughed and hushed her as the teacher started coming towards them.

"I'll explain later." just then the teacher Mrs Leigh walked up.

"Ok guys, into class." she clapped her hands and they walked back into the room.

_(So that's chapter one finished not much but oh well next is a song, the rest of the groups the reactions and of course Ellie's Reaction. Read and review please? xx FiyeraAlexander)_


	2. Reactions and Surprises

Chapter 2

Reactions and surprises

_(**A/N **second chapter is out hope you guys like it! :) Thanks heaps for the reviews! cant wait to see what you think :) any way i gotta go.. :) Tata 3 FiyeraAlexander)_

Brittany was basically bouncing in her seat next to Charlene by the time the bell for lunch went she all but dragged Charlene out of the room just giving her time to grab her things.

"But, I," Charlene looked back at Theo who just chuckled to himself happy to get out of the questioning his new girlfriend was about to receive.

'Wow, girlfriend. That's sounds too good to be true.' Theo thought to himself suddenly nervous for his brother reactions, not to mention Jeanette and Eleanor's… "Shit! Ellie!" Theo swore quietly to himself not scared about Charlene's brother and sister or even his brothers anymore just the thought of Jeanette's anger and Ellies hurt look. He hurried to pack up his things and went off in search of Ellie knowing she had just had art, he knew he needed to tell her before anyone else or before she found Charlene and Britt talking. Halfway to the cafeteria he found her walking towards him and he both sighed and gulped.

"Hey Theo!" she called waving with a bright smile and her ponytails bouncing and waving around in the wind that had died down during class.

"Oh, hey Ellie," Theo said nervously as she neared, "listen, can we talk somewhere privately?" ellie nodded concern showing on her face.

After they had sat down somewhere quiet Theodore took a deep breath and turned to her.

"Look ellie you know I care about you as a friend don't you?" when she nodded he continued, "Well see I wanted to be the first to tell you, Charlene and I, well we are going out." Ellie nodded her bottom lip quivering but she sat tall and proud because she knew she had to look strong.

"that's, well great news Theo, you'll be great together." with that she stood up and walked away, Theodore considered going after her but decided against it, he knew she just wanted to be alone.

Charlene sighed after getting the third degree from Britt she was even more nervous to tell her family and friends. As she was walking towards the drinking fountains she saw Scott walking towards her and smiled happily, she ran towards him with a huge grin on her face.

"What's got you so happy gorgeous?" he laughed as she hugged him.

"Theo asked me out!" she all but screamed literally bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"That's great C! I take it you said yes?" Charlene nodded then hugged Scott again, excited, he picked her up and spun her around. When he put her down Charlene said bye and went to get a drink.

Once the group had arrived at the grassy area they all sat at for lunch Charlene and Theo walked up towards the group hand in hand. Susan, Charlene's older sister gasped excitedly and hugged her. Nathan, Charlene's older brother smiled and nodded at Theodore, giving Charlene a thumbs up. Jeanette just gave them a small smile and looked pointedly at Ellie who was doing math homework to avoid the happy couple at which point the pair dropped hands and frowned slightly both sitting with their respective siblings, Alvin and Simon looked somewhat taken aback by the new couple and high-fived Theo. Lunch went about as usual, after the bell Theo and Charlene joined hands and went to the second period of music for the day since they had a split double period.

Once the teacher had arrived she got the class settled quietly she walked over to Charlene and Theo who had decided to sit together this lesson while Britt socialised with a few of the other kids in the class.

"Can I speak to you two privately?" she asked her voice hushed to a whisper, they nodded and followed her to the staff room which was two class-rooms away.

"Was there a problem Miss?" Charlene asked in the most innocent sounding voice she could conjure up. The teacher shook her head.

"Not at all, I have great news in fact," she looked at the pair who looked back at her clearly confused but interested, "I assume you have heard of 2Cellos?" Mrs Leigh looked at Charlene here knowing that she watched the hit TV show 'Glee', Charlene nodded enthusiastically.

"They are so good! 'Smooth Criminal' sounds amazing, and have you heard 'Welcome to the Jungle'? 'And Californication' is absolutely amazing! And then there's 'Where the-" the teacher interrupted her before she got the chance to rattle off all their covers.

"Yes ok, I get the picture you like them al-" Charlene interrupted suddenly.

"And they're good-looking!" their music teacher raised an eye-brow while Theodore made a slight 'Harrumphing' noise clearly offended, "Theo I never said you weren't good-looking but every girl has to have her celeb crush and Luka just happens to be mine." Theo smiled slightly.

"Now if you are quite done Charlene," their teacher smirked and Charlene blushed a deep crimson, " very well, now they have contacted our school and are interested in doing a performance and they would like to have a male and female singer perform 'Smooth Criminal' with them and I suggested you two, Theodore you're a professional singer and Charlene you have a beautiful voice. But of course there are conditions, you are the only students who know of this except for one person you might agree on but even they cannot know until the very last day of rehearsals." Charlene's eyes were wide with the thought of performing with 2Cellos and she could only manage a breathy ok Theodore on the other hand smiled and nodded,

"Yes miss we won't tell anyone." she smiled and they followed her back to class Charlene still with a glassy look in her eyes so Theo stopped her before they walked back into class and kissed her lightly on the lips he chuckled when she smiled when she smiled and went to kiss him again.

"Come on we have to go back to class." she frowned but nodded now determined to get a good grade in music to thank her teacher for the opportunity to perform with Luka and Stjepan. Theodore kissed her again lightly and they walked into class hand in hand, smiled at the teacher and spent the rest of the period studying the version of 'Smooth Criminal' that they would be performing and deciding who would attend the final rehearsal.

4 Weeks Later

Charlene walked into the auditorium at lunch with a spring in her step, today was the one month anniversary she and Theo had been together and he had told her that he had a surprise waiting for her in the auditorium. She felt herself gasp in shock and her heart nearly stop when she looked to the centre of the large room the sitting on in a triangular formation where Theodore, with his back to her, and Sulic and Hauser facing each other all in seemingly deep conversation.

"Th- Th- Theo." Charlene managed to get out of her tightly jammed voice box. Theodore's head whipped around and he saw her looking at them with wide caramel eyes and a slightly open mouth, he smirked and nodded at the Cellist's and they started playing 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' and at his cue he started singing guiding Charlene over to the chair he had just been occupying.

_Load up on guns and bring your friends_

_It's fun to lose and to pretend_

_She's over bored and self assured_

_Oh no, I know a dirty word_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? _

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? _

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? _

_Hello, hello, hello!_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_Yay!_

_Yay!_

_Yay!_

_I'm worse at what I do best_

_And for this gift I feel blessed_

_Our little group has always been_

_And always will until the end_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? _

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? _

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? _

_Hello, hello, hello!_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My Libido_

_Yay!_

_Yay!_

_Yay!_

_And I forget just why I taste_

_Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile_

_I found it hard, it was hard to find_

_Oh well, whatever, nevermind_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? _

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? _

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? _

_Hello, hello, hello!_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_A denial ! _

_A denial ! _

_A denial ! _

_A denial ! _

_A denial ! _

_A denial ! _

_A denial ! _

_A denial ! _

_A denial ! _

Theodore finished and Charlene ran up to him and threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, Theodore picked her up and spun her around.

"I don't know how you are gonna top that Theo! You just sang one of my favourite songs with my favourite artists playing with you! You are amazing!" she stood firmly on her feet with flushed cheeks and looked at the cellists, "You guys were amazing! Thank you so much." they smiled at her and nodded.

"No problem Beautiful." Luka said winking at her, at this point Charlene fainted.

10 minutes later

Charlene opened her eyes and her first thought was '_Oh my god Luka just winked at me, and I fainted. How embarrassing! What's under my head_?' Charlene tried to lift her head but something pushed her back down she looked up to see Theodore behind her with her head on his lap.

"God how embarrassing," Charlene groaned and heard a deep chuckle from about a metre away, she tried to look towards the noise but Theodore held her down but she knew the sound well, it was Stjepan's chuckle.

"You know you didn't faint whenever I winked at you." Theodore mused with a smile.

"I've known you since before you were famous." Charlene pointed out, "Now let me up, I promise I won't faint again, that's never happened before." Theo let her up and she stood tall and tried to look proud, "So boys Theodore and I have been practicing with the version of 'Smooth Criminal' you performed on Glee but I reckon it's time we practiced with you." Luka and Stjepan nodded and Stjepan looked at her and smiled.

"No fainting this time?" she nodded and smiled.

"No fainting." she nodded at the boys and they started playing once she and Theodore had taken their places, they spent the next hour practicing. Once the bell had gone Luka and Stjepan turned to Charlene and smiled at her.

"You have a beautiful voice." Luka smiled at her, Charlene had blushed a deep crimson.

Stjepan then turned to her, "You could even beat Naya Rivera in a sing-off." Charlene beamed at him.

"Thank you guys so much. And you sound even more amazing in person which I didn't think possible." Luka and Stjepan smiled at her then waved her and Theo goodbye while they packed away their Cello's and Theo and Charlene headed down for the second period of music. Once they arrived they saw that everyone had gone in and their teacher was sitting at the keyboard that doubled as a desk in the front of the room, she looked up as they walked into the room.

"How nice of you to join us, wait for me outside." Mrs Leigh had a softness in her voice that hinted that they weren't in trouble. After a few minutes Mrs Leigh walked outside and closed the door smiling broadly, "I take it you two were practicing and that's why you were late?" she said smiling. They nodded at her and Theodore opened his mouth to explain.

"You see miss rehearsals went a bit longer than usual due to Charlene having a slight problem. But she's fine now and we got about an hours' worth of practice in." their teacher nodded and smiled kindly at Charlene.

"I take it you're defiantly all right now?" Charlene nodded blushing a deep crimson, "very well then there is about a week till the performance so I assume you are well prepared," again the pair nodded and the teacher thought for a moment, "ok well in you come." she ushered them into class and they took a seat beside Brittany.

_(remember to review! hope you guys liked it! xx)_


End file.
